Calor en el pecho
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Hikari va a ver a Yaya para saber la razón por la que abandona el canto, y al no encontrar la manera de hacer que vuelva a ser la de antes, recurre al calor de su pecho para hacerla recapacitar, aunque logra un poco más que eso sin darse cuenta. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** Por tercera vez, y con la furia vendavalesca que tanto me caracteriza (XD), les presento un nuevo OS de Strawberry Panic!, un anime yuri que en serio me movió cuando lo vi, y es hora de que haga estragos como suelo hacerlo.

 **Calor en el pecho**

Yaya Nanto se encontraba en el estanque donde se encontraba la estatua de la virgen, pensando en el vacío que le causaba el que sus sentimientos no pudieran ser correspondidos por Hikari. Era claro que nunca tuvo oportunidad ante el príncipe de Spica, la grandiosa Amane Ootori. Los ojos de Hikari nunca fueron para ella, eso Yaya lo comprendía desde un principio, pero no podía sencillamente dejar eso de lado y seguir como si nada. La desesperanza era lo único que tenía de su lado, pues para ella las ganas de amar y cantar se habían esfumado, posiblemente para siempre. Pero entonces llega ella, la causa y enfoque de ese dolor e incertidumbre, y Yaya empezaba a desear que se la tragara la tierra.

─ Yaya-chan. Te he buscado por todos lados ─ en ningún momento voltea a verla, pero supo exactamente en qué momento se sienta también en la orilla de aquel estanque ─. Oye, Yaya-chan ─ Yaya no quería ceder, pero oírla la hacía sentir cada vez peor ─ ¿por qué no vienes a los ensayos del coro? ─ la respuesta era más que obvia para Yaya, pero Hikari no parecía haberse dado cuenta todavía, o pretendía ello ─ Todas te están esperando… y yo también te estoy esperando ─ sí, claro. Y seguro que Hikari arregló las camas para juntarlas y les espació pétalos de rosa ─. Todas quieren escuchar a Yaya-chan.

Eso ya había llegado a un punto crítico. Yaya no podía quedarse callada por más tiempo, así que le responde con franqueza. No iba a cantar, y es que ya no veía dentro de sí esa musa que alguna vez le hizo tomar esa actividad. Hikari parece no comprender que Yaya realmente se decidiera a abandonar el canto, y Yaya no vio otra opción, a partir de cierto punto, que levantarse, pues no soportaba tener a Hikari tan cerca de gratis.

Pero Hikari empieza a disculparse, cosa a lo que Yaya no veía el más mínimo sentido, e incluso le irritaba que Hikari se disculpara una y otra vez, como si ella la hubiera enamorado a propósito para así jugar con sus sentimientos. Era normal que la actitud de Yaya despertara la preocupación de las demás, o cuanto menos su interés, pero no quería que Hikari continuase, eso la hartaba. La cosa era sencilla: Yaya estaba enamorada de Hikari, pero ese amor no era en absoluto correspondido. No había que estar echándole la culpa a nadie, es sólo una de tantas cosas que pueden pasar, pero el asunto se trataba como si fuese demasiado especial o único, y eso sólo incomodaba a Yaya.

Quería que Hikari tirara de una vez la toalla, pero lo que dice Hikari la descoloca completamente. Hikari le dijo que amaba su voz, y eso la hizo mirarla fijamente, como si aquellas palabras ejercieran un magnetismo muy fuerte en su rostro y atención.

─ Sin embargo, yo realmente amo a Amane-senpai ─ continúa Hikari diciendo algo que Yaya ya sabía, pero no se atrevió a cortarla ─. La amo de verdad…

Eso fue suficiente para Yaya. No deseaba escuchar nada más, así que le dice que eso por sí solo era suficiente para que perdiera los deseos de cantar. Sinceramente no se pensaba capaz de volver a cantar alguna vez, pero la propia Yaya es víctima de un ataque que jamás había pensado posible de parte de Hikari: tomó su mano y le hizo tocar su pecho.

─ ¿Qué te parece? ─ empieza Hikari con su ataque letal anti-escudos ─ Está caliente, ¿verdad?

─ S-sí… ─ dice Yaya muy insegura sobre cómo reaccionar.

─ Eso es porque hay muchas cosas hermosas aquí dentro ─ Yaya no se atrevió a comentar qué cosas "hermosas" había más allá de ese uniforme, no fuera que enfadase a Hikari.

─ ¿Cosas hermosas? ¿No estarás hablando de Amane-sama? ─ el giro que le dio fue ingenioso, y pensar que casi no lo conseguía.

─ ¡No es solo Amane-senpai! También se trata de cuando vine a Spica y te conocí, cuando me uní al coro religioso, tu voz… Todo está aquí, y hace que mi pecho se sienta cálido, así que no digas que yo soy la razón por la que no puedes cantar.

─ Hikari… ─ Yaya estaba completamente sorprendida, tanto por las palabras de Hikari como por lo bien que se sentía tener los dedos entre sus pechos.

─ Tu voz no es algo que me pertenezca solo a mí, así que debes cantar, y verás que tu pecho se sentirá cálido, y todo aquel que te escuche cantando también sentirá cómo su pecho se calienta, y al final, habrá muchísima gente que sentirá el pecho cálido ─ Yaya no sabía cómo lograba aguantar aquella cruel arremetida de Hikari, pues su mano seguía tocando con disimulo el seno de Hikari, y además casi todo lo que decía la propia Hikari era "pecho cálido". Lo más probable es pase el resto del año escolar con eso del pecho cálido resonando en su cabeza ─. No. No sólo esos pechos estarán cálidos ─ ahí va otra vez ─, incluso arderán de pura pasión. Es por eso, Yaya-chan, que debes volver a cantar.

Yaya estaba a que ardía, pero de ganas de apretar el pecho de Hikari, así que toma la desesperada decisión de quitar su mano de allí y permitirse reír un poco.

─ OK, tú ganas ─ dice Yaya entre contenta y resignada.

─ ¿Yaya-chan?

─ Después de lo que dijiste, ya no hay manera que siga dejando que no puedo cantar más ─ esta vez se permitió llorar ─. Tienes mucha razón, he sido un poco tonta al respecto…

Luego de un rato intercambiando palabras, y luego de rezar un momento, ya se podía decir que todo estaba arreglado, pero en la cabeza de Yaya se enciende una chispa que le permitiría llevarse por lo menos algo, si bien no el verdadero premio, que era la propia Hikari.

─ Haré una promesa, Hikari ─ empieza con su idea, y realmente esperaba que funcionase ─. Voy a seguir cantando, pero a cambio necesito que de vez en cuando me ayudes a mantener presente la verdadera razón de esto, que es la de calentar el pecho de todas.

─ Yaya-chan…

─ Por eso quiero que me enseñes lo cálido que está tu pecho, y así yo misma me sentiré inspirada para seguir adelante ¿de acuerdo?

─ Sí, Yaya-chan ─ eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba, al parecer de Yaya. Cómo se nota lo inocentona que podía ser su amiga.

─ Y por supuesto, espero de corazón que alcances la felicidad con Amane-sama. Nunca te rindas, y reúne valor para tú misma seguir adelante, Hikari.

─ Gracias, Yaya-chan. Gracias por apoyarme ─ dice Hikari entre lágrimas.

Y así, Yaya y Hikari, ya reconciliadas y contentas entre ellas, van a buscar a Amane, la cual estaba ganando su duelo de tenis. Yaya, como bien se explicó en líneas previas, no se llevó el corazón de Hikari, pero por lo menos tenía acceso por tiempo indeterminado a su pecho, y eso era más que suficiente. El resto sería dar lo mejor de sí misma y seguir adelante, en busca de su propio futuro, tratando de alguna manera de superar su amor no correspondido, pero mientras tanto aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tuviera.

 **Fin**

* * *

Paródico a más no poder, eso lo sé, y es que es así como mejor se me dan los fanfics normalmente. Me alegró pasar nuevamente por aquí, y a ver cuándo hago algo otra vez por aquí. Se cuidan mucho y que la pasen bien

Hasta otra


End file.
